


Mother's Day

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Miracles AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud clattering noise jerks Tim out of his half-sleep. Kon sits up beside him, hair sticking up in all directions as he asks, “Did you hear that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

A loud clattering noise jerks Tim out of his half-sleep. Kon sits up beside him, hair sticking up in all directions as he asks, “Did you hear that?”  
  


Tim can just barely hear a stream of high pitched giggles as he rolls over on his back, an arm over his eyes as he mumbles “Probably the girls in the kitchen.” He is not looking forward to seeing what kind of a mess they’ve left there. He’s hoping that quiet, little Hannah somehow managed to talk boisterous Liz into cleaning up after…whatever it is they’re doing.  
  


He can feel Kon moving off the bed, “I’ll go see what they’re up to.” Tim makes a vague noise of approval and listens to Kon’s heavy foot steps on the floor. Kon twists the door knob and has not taken two steps when an appalled screech flies in through the open door.  
  


 _“Dad!_  You’re not supposed to be out here!”  
  


Tim laughs from his spot as his eldest scolds Kon, who is still most likely outside of the bedroom. “I was just wondering if I could help that’s all!”  
  


“No, you can’t help! Hannah and me can do this on our own. Now please get back to bed. And make sure that Daddy doesn’t come out either.” Liz’s firm voice is cut off by Kon’s agreement and the closing of the door.  
  


He lowers his arm, raising himself up on his elbows to look at an amused Kon. Kon slips back into bed, lying down on his side to look up at Tim. “Your kitchen is still in one piece and there was only  _one_  major spillage incident.”  
  


“Well that’s a relief.” Tim laughs as Kon pulls him down for a quick kiss. He stares into those clear blue eyes and smiles, “Morning.”  
  


“Very good morning.” Kon mumbles as he kisses Tim again, light fingertips trailing up scarred forearms. Tim shivers and moans softly into the kiss, wondering if they’ll have enough t-  
  


There’s a soft knocking on the door.  
  


“Daddy?” Hannah’s soft voice comes in underneath the door. “May we come in?”  
  


With one last kiss, Tim disentangles himself from Kon (although Kon still has an arm around his waist and refuses to stop kissing his neck). “Yes you can.”  
  


The door opens and he spies a set of shy blue eyes peeking in before chubby hands carefully push the door open. Her sister is carefully balancing a tray in her arms (and Tim suspects the use of some TTK in play) as she slowly walks across the room.  
  


Hannah trots up to his side of the bed and clambers up. It takes a minute because she keeps accidentally stepping on her long night shirt (her Dad’s shirt, a fact she proudly tells to all her uncles and aunt’s) but she manages to scramble up beside Tim.  
  


By the time Hannah has gotten comfortable, Liz has arrived at his side. Her eyebrows come together in the middle of her forehead in a deep V as she stares at the tray, almost  _daring_  it to slip out of her hands. Tim can spy some sugar in her half braided hair and makes a note to get them washed after breakfast.  
  


Kon pokes him in the ribs and whispers, “They’re totally playing favorites today.” as Hannah accepts the tray with a look of extreme concentration on her face. The six year old holds the tray steady as her sister pulls out the support legs and helps her place it snugly into Tim’s lap.  
  


Tim elbows Kon back, a broad smile on his lips as he looks at the two pop tarts, cereal bowl, two glasses of cranberry juice (with a bendy straw each) and the origami flowers littering the tray. “Girls? What is this?”  
  


“It’s Mother’s Day!” Liz chirps as Hannah helps her up. She is quick to squirm in between Tim and Kon as Hannah remains pressed up against Tim’s other side. “And we wanted to do something special for you.”  
  


“So we made you breakfast.” Hannah adds in her quiet voice. “But only the things that we could make on our own.”  
  


“But we spilled some of the juice on the floor.” Liz gives both her fathers a slightly sheepish look, “Sorry.”  
  


Kon gently pats her head, tucking her stray hair behind her ear before adjusting her purple nightshirt. “It’s okay, we’ll clean it up after we’re done.”  
  


Tim feels slightly overwhelmed and just so very quietly happy as he picks up a crooked blue paper flower. Hannah sits watching him quietly as Liz playfully bickers with Kon. She lays her small hand on his arm and asks, “Do you like it Daddy?”  
  


With his heart up in his throat, it’s a bit hard for him to get his words out. So he hugs Hannah close against his side and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I love it ,honey.”  
  


Liz however notices the show of affection and immediately starts bouncing on the other side, tugging on his arm while asking for a kiss as well. The juice glasses wobble in a threatening manner for an excruciating moment before Kon quickly secures the tray with his TTK.  
  


With a reproachful tweak on the nose, Tim kisses Liz as well. “Thank you, both of you.”  
  


Liz giggles, the sound of it makes his heart ache and expand at the same time “Your welcome.”  
  


Kon picks the girl up up and repositions her in his lap as he shuffles closer to Tim. “You guys didn’t make anything for me?” He directs a playful-hurt look towards his youngest, who starts to giggle as well.  
  


“Course we did!” Liz chimes in before pointing a finger towards the pop tarts, “Those are for you,” then at the cereal bowl filled with milk and bran flakes, “Those are for Daddy,” and then at the glasses, “And that’s for both of you.”  
  


“Complete with colored straws. You girls are gonna spoil us rotten.” Liz lets out a playful shriek as Kon glomps her and blows a raspberry on her cheek. Tim gives Hannah an amused look before he sets her down in his lap and reaches out for his bowl. Hannah picks up the glass with a green straw and asks, “Can I have some?”  
  


At Tim’s nod, she begins to take careful sips of the juice as she watches Kon try to ‘eat’ a shrieking laughing Liz. Tim finds himself smiling through every bite of his breakfast that morning.  
  


Kon however, found himself without breakfast because the girls wound up eating his pop tarts while was too busy playing with them one at a time.


End file.
